


« Tu es un Kingsman, Eggsy »

by Voracity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Harry avait fait l'armée suite à Poudlard et la défaite de Voldemort.Il aurait pu être lépidoptériste, Luna lui avait montré la beauté des ailes délicates des papillons. Mais il avait finalement signé pour la seule chose qu'il savait faire : se battre pour les autres.Mais au moins, ses lunettes étaient plus stylées.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Potter/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin (Kingsman)/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir regardé le Cercle d'or, bizarrement ! Ainsi que de fics post-canon où Potter est épuisé par sa vie, etc.**
> 
> **Par contre, j'ai eu un souci de cohérence, le 7e livre de Rowling se passant en 97 et le début de Kingsman aussi, ce qui rendait ma fic virtuellement impossible. Donc j'ai repoussé de dix ans la saga Harry Potter ( de toute façon, vu le retard des sorciers, ils doivent pas trop s'en rendre compte), même si je doute y faire référence. C'est juste pour l'âge ^^**
> 
> **La version que j'avais n'était pas le doublage officiel, donc j'ai dû retravailler après avoir enfin acheté le DVD. Et je peux vous dire qu'on est cent fois plus vulgaire xD**
> 
> **Et comme cette fic suit le film en partie, je prends mon temps pour l'écrire (je suis définitivement pas fait pour la facilité...)**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Kingsman appartient à Mark Millar et Dave Gibbons.**
> 
> **\- L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **(Ceci n'est qu'un prologue)**

Harry retira ses lunettes, les posant d'une main sur la table, l'autre frottant ses yeux et les ailes de son nez.

Les années passaient et lui ne rajeunissaient pas.

Bon, c'était faux, son miroir lui renvoyait le même reflet depuis… depuis quand, d'ailleurs ?

Aucune importance.

Il était entouré de personnes vieillissantes, aux capacités de plus en plus réduites et aux réflexions de plus en plus étroites.

Lui devait chaque fois plus lutter pour se faire entendre, pour faire cesser les querelles stupides.

Peut-être était-ce parce que lui n'avait pas de cataracte pour aveugler ses prunelles marrons ?

Il fallait du sang neuf aux Kingsmen ou ils courraient à leurs pertes.

Le bruit d'un verre contre la surface de sa chère table en bois de merisier l'incita à rechausser ses lunettes.

\- En quel honneur ? Lança-t-il.

Merlin s'assit en face après avoir rempli leurs deux verres d'un excellent whisky qu'il cachait derrière de faux trieurs.

\- J'ai jugé qu'il était nécessaire, dans ton état, de s'offrir une petite liberté.

\- Une petite liberté à 50 % d'alcool ?

\- Parfois, il faut bien ça. Trinquons.

Ils levèrent leurs boissons en se regardant dans les yeux avant d'engloutir leurs toasts d'un mouvement de pomme d'Adam.

Merlin et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Ils étaient entrés à Kingsman en même temps, afin de succéder au poste de Galahad nouvellement libre. Derniers finalistes, on n'avait pu les départager, les faisant entrer tous deux dans l'agence.

\- Arthur s'écoute de plus en plus, c'est agaçant, râla Harry.

Complètement affalé dans son confortable fauteuil, il fixait le plafond, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

\- Je t'ai connu plus violent en son encontre.

\- Fatigué.

Il ôta à nouveau ses lunettes mais couvrit cette fois ses paupières de ses mains légèrement refroidies par les glaçons de sa tulipe.

Son ami les attrapa par les branches, le regardant à travers les verres.

\- Tu veux que je vérifie la correction ? C'est peut-être ce qui t'épuise.

\- Ce qui m'épuise ?

Un ricanement s'extirpa de sa gorge avec difficulté, mais il ne retira pas les mains de son visage avant qu'il ne s'étouffe entre ses lèvres et qu'un œil subitement noisette n'apparaisse entre les doigts.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui « m'épuise », Hamish ? Grinça-t-il.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, monté sur ressorts, plaquant les mains sur la table fragile, ses yeux virant lentement à un vert soutenu, au fur et à mesure que les lentilles colorées se dissolvaient.

\- Ce qui « m'épuise », comme tu dis, c'est qu'après tous ces efforts, toutes ces missions, toutes ces preuves de mon efficacité et de mon dévouement à la cause, je dois encore élever la voix pour simplement donner mon avis ! Ce n'est pas normal !

La coquille de gentleman s'était fissurée, ne laissant plus que cet homme au costume ajusté et aux cheveux lissés, au regard fou et tremblant légèrement.

Un homme à bout.

\- Harry, calme-toi, je te prie.

Autour d'eux, les lumières clignotaient et les écrans étaient traversés de barres neigeuses.

\- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à refaire toute l'installation, si ça ne te dérange pas, trouver des fausses explications de cette envergure n'est pas aisé.

La dernière fois, ils avaient pu soutenir que c'était dû un court-circuit, provoqué par les équipements vétustes, mais là, tout était flambant neuf. Ça ne tiendrait pas.

\- Merci.

Il les resservit pendant que son ami se rasseyait et rechaussait ses lunettes.

\- Évite les caméras, lui conseilla-t-il.

Ils dégustèrent cette fois leurs boissons, savourant le goût fumé de la tourbe.

\- Il va me falloir de nouvelles lentilles, c'était les avant-dernières.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de temps pour me retourner.

\- Tu adores être au pied-du-mur, ne prétends pas le contraire.

Ils échangèrent un regard par-dessus le rebord de leur verre respectif. Un regard empli de sous-entendu, de regret et de délicatesse.

Le silence s'étira avant que leurs lunettes n'affichent le même message.

_Lancelot, mort en mission._

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il va falloir retrouver de jeunes recrues, comme au bon vieux temps, Galahad, s'exclama son ami. À celui qui trouvera le meilleur ?

Leurs verres s'élevèrent à nouveau mais clinquèrent ensemble, cette fois.

\- Et que le meilleur gagne.

_Et c'est suite à cette conversation que Lee Unwin participa à l'entraînement des Kingsmen. Et perdit la vie au cours de la dernière épreuve dans un acte de bravoure que n'aurait pas proscrit son mentor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello !**
> 
> **Merci pour votre accueil :D**
> 
> **C'est un plaisir de voir à quel point le prologue vous a plu ! Par contre, la suite risque d'être différente, vu que je me recolle au film, maintenant.**
> 
> **Pour le moment, c'est un peu tout ce que j'ai, mais j'espère que j'en aurai assez d'ici la prochaine mise à jour !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Harry Hart était mal à l'aise.

Ses chaussures paraissaient trop petites, sa cravate trop serrée.

Face à lui, la veuve éplorée de feu Unwin qui réclamait des réponses qu'il devait lui refuser.

Intérieurement, il bouillait de rage. Contre Lee. Contre les Kingsmen. Contre James, nouveau Lancelot.

Contre lui-même.

Ce geste avait été stupide d'héroïsme. Une grenade ne lui aurait rien fait. Et protéger les deux recrues ainsi que son vieil ami tenait de la promenade de santé !

Alors, oui, il en voulait à Lee Unwin pour avoir sauté sur ce terroriste et, ainsi, le forcer à parler à son épouse, à devoir jouer les coffres-forts du gouvernement et à ne pouvoir tendre qu'une bête médaille pour tout réconfort.

C'est lui qui aurait dû être là, à embrasser sa femme et à s'occuper de son fils, à leur donner des cadeaux…

Mourir six jours avant Noël, c'était toujours très moche.

Avant de recevoir un magazine ou un coussin dans les lunettes, il quitta son fauteuil, se confondant de politesses.

Harry aurait pu quitter l'appartement et leurs vies, n'être qu'un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Mais il avait croisé des yeux bleus perdus dans des rondeurs enfantines. Il avait échangé un regard avec l'enfant nouvellement orphelin de père.

_Et il avait détesté cela._

Alors il l'avait choisi comme nouvel interlocuteur.

Et tant pis si la médaille servirait de monnaie d'échange contre des cartes Pokémon dans la cour de récréation.

Lui, il avait fait son job, au destin de faire le reste !

La porte se referma sur lui, tel un point final à leur histoire commune, séparant le chemin des Unwin de celui de Harry Hart.

* * *

Harry n'aimait pas sa maison.

Tout y était propre, rangé, organisé, aligné.

C'était obligatoire, en tant que « gentleman », d'avoir une demeure tiré au cordeau. Et il détestait ça.

Ça lui rappelait trop de choses de son passé. Son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie d'adulte dans l'armée.

Grâce au ciel, il n'avait pas à s'en charger, pouvant se concentrer sur le journal pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Soupirant, il le replia avant de répondre au téléphone qui sonnait.

\- On a un code, déclara Merlin de l'autre côté.

\- C'est mon jour de repos… tenta-t-il.

\- C'est le fils de Lee.

\- Résume-moi la situation, capitula-t-il.

Alors que la vie de Gary était synthétisé dans son oreille, il s'habilla promptement.

Il avait peu de temps pour agir. Heureusement, Merlin avait déjà mis en marche les protocoles nécessaires. Il n'aura qu'à ramasser l'oisillon avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature. Bien qu'ils savaient tout de lui, ce qui le rendait proprement malade.

En entrant à Kingsman, il avait dû abandonner tout principe de vie privée.

Il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, donc ce n'était pas une notion particulièrement nouvelle, mais ça n'aidait pas pour autant à avaler la pilule.

Et c'est en remâchant tout ça qu'il s'adossa au mur froid du commissariat, attendant le fils Unwin.

Quand celui-ci le dépassa, il faillit presque le rater. Volontairement ou non. Mais Merlin ne laissa pas passer ça.

\- Harry…

\- Eggsy ! L'interpella-t-il. Je peux te raccompagner ?

Le surnom qu'il lui avait donné à six ans semblait toujours exister.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Cette défiance l'aurait fait sourire si il se souvenait comment faire.

\- La personne qui t'a fait libérer.

Au QG, Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas. Harry s'était contenté de mettre ses chaussures et de prendre son parapluie, mais il endossait le bon rôle !

\- C'est pas une réponse.

\- Un peu de gratitude serait apprécié. Je m'appelle Harry Hart, et je t'ai offert cette médaille. Ton père m'avait sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il.

Devoir à rappeler à quelqu'un que son père était mort, de sa faute, en plus… Le goût de bile dans sa bouche était sans doute ce qui le poussa à accepter l'invitation au pub « Black prince ».

Le nom le fit sourire amèrement.

La Guiness n'avait aucun goût alors qu'Eggsy lui posait des questions, surtout au sujet de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette atmosphère gentillette. Il allait devoir briser ce sourire et entrer dans le vif du sujet.

La fureur qu'il éveilla en lui était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait là une envie de faire ses preuves, une volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Au moins ne se complaisait-il pas dans sa situation minable.

\- On n'a pas un max de choix, vous comprenez ? Et si on était né avec la même cuillère en argent dans le derche, c'est sûr qu'on aurait fait aussi bien que vous. Ou mieux peut-être, conclut-il en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil et en croisant les bras.

C'est pour ça que Harry détestait son costume et ses fausses manières. Tout le monde le jugeait sur cette apparence de pacotille.

Et si, en effet, il était né dans une famille noble et riche, c'était tout. Un compte en banque, un arbre généalogique et un caveau familial.

Ah ! Et un siège à la Chambre des Lords, bien sûr.

Une interruption inattendue – et vulgaire – le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu viens te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Un autre exemple de jeune homme qui a besoin de suppositoire en argent ?

Oui, il avait passé quelques mois à peaufiner ses répliques, en même temps que son flegme. Merlin et lui en avaient fait un jeu.

Et il adorait gagner.

Ces gorilles tombaient bien, il avait grand-besoin de se défouler.

Mais les apparences avant tout.

Il chercha à apaiser la tension avec de grands mots et de grandes manières, sachant ô combien ça allait leur taper sur les nerfs.

Mais, étrangement, c'est l'inverse qui se produisit.

Déjà, « grand-père » ? Certes, il avait quelques rides, mais il ne faisait pas _si_ vieux, si ?

Puis le sous-entendu de proxénétisme…

Personnellement, ça lui passait à mille lieux au-dessus de la tête, très à l'aise avec sa sexualité et parfaitement conscient de la gratuité de l'insulte.

Mais que l'on sous-entende ça d'un pauv' gamin…

Sans trop réfléchir, il traversa le pub, rajustant sa veste cintrée, s'arrêtant aux portes.

\- C'est à ses manières…

Il tira le premier verrou.

\- Qu'on juge…

Deuxième verrou.

\- Un homme.

Ce qui se passa après ? Aucune idée.

Le cœur battant aux oreilles, l'adrénaline brûlant ses veines, sa vue se troublait.

Les gestes étaient purement automatiques, héritage de longues années de combat.

Tout n'était plus que flou, sensations, couleurs. Tout n'était plus qu'un battement de cœur. Un souffle de vie.

Il était vivant.

Malgré le boucan que produisait cette bagarre, Harry percevait sans mal le soupçon exagéré de lassitude de Merlin, spectateur infortuné des coups de sang de son vieil ami.

D'un dard somnifère, il endormit le tenancier avant qu'il ne joigne la police ou les secours.

Et c'est dans un nouveau silence qu'il se rassit dans la banquette et acheva son fond de Guiness, sous le regard stupéfait et effrayé d'Eggsy qui n'avait pas bougé de tout l'affrontement.

Un respect nouveau était né. Un respect mêlé de crainte.

\- Franchement navré. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Un de mes proches amis est mort, hier. Il avait connu ton père, aussi, d'ailleurs…

Il poursuit son monologue, se levant, armant de nouveau sa montre et le visa, obtenant une réaction pas aussi effrayée qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, j'vous jure, j'dirai rien ! Si il y a un truc que je sais faire, c'est fermer ma gueule !

\- Tu garderas le silence ?

\- Demandez aux flics, j'ai jamais balancé personne, moi !

\- C'est promis ?

\- Sur ma life !

Si fallait se fier aux promesses obtenues sur la menace… Mais il avait ce regard. Celui d'un ciel sans nuage et sans trouble. Et c'était sans doute à cause de ça qu'il baissa le bras, dans un élan de faiblesse.

\- Je t'en serai gré, Eggsy, décida-t-il.

Merlin venait-il de se facepalm ?

Il récupéra son parapluie, reprenant son badinage afin de pouvoir discrètement lui coller un mouchard sous couvert de lui serrer amicalement l'épaule puis partit nonchalamment dans un silence quasi admiratif, sans se soucier des blessés allongés sur le sol.

Il perdit rapidement de sa superbe une fois retourné chez lui, son vieil ami pouvant enfin lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui. Et il y en avait des pages.

Mais ils furent rapidement interrompus lorsque les enceintes reliées au micro espion rapportèrent les menaces et les coups perpétrés envers le jeune homme.

Son silence et sa résistance étaient tout à fait honorables.

Malheureusement, ils eurent un écho dans les souvenirs refoulés de Harry, ce qui expliqua le temps qu'il prit pour réagir.

\- J'pourrais te tuer tout de suite, et je te jure que personne va le remarquer !

Combien de fois lui avait-on déclaré ça, avant ses onze ans ? Heureusement pour eux deux, son cerveau sut reprendre les commandes.

\- Mais moi si, annonça-t-il. J'ai suffisamment de preuves sur vos activités pour vous mettre en prison pour le restant de vos jours, monsieur Dean Anthony Baker. Je vous prierai donc de laisser ce garçon tranquille sinon je serai forcé de remettre ces preuves aux autorités compétentes.

Le verre qu'il tenait avait été pratiquement brisé pendant sa menace, dans une tentative inutile de calmer ses frissons de peur rétroactifs.

\- Eggsy ? Retrouve-moi chez le tailleur dont je t'ai parlé.

Il coupa rapidement la communication et se contenta de surveiller les bruits accompagnant la fuite du jeune homme.

C'est dans un état second qu'il monta dans la voiture noire de Kingsman et en salua le chauffeur, lui indiquant le tailleur.

Il y avait des souvenirs et des parallèles à ne pas réveiller.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Eggsy le surprit avec un verre de sotch à la main.

\- J'ai jamais rencontré de tailleur de ma vie... mais j'sais que vous en êtes pas un.

\- … Viens avec moi.

Il avait désactivé Merlin pour la soirée, son inquiétude pour sa personne l'ennuyant. Tout le monde pouvait avoir un petit coup de mou, non ?

Il pénétra dans une des cabines d'essayage sans vérifier si Eggsy le suivait ou non, s'arrêtant face au triptyque de miroir. Il jeta à peine un œil à son reflet, toujours un peu surpris par celui-ci. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il y était obligé, et en sécurité, au QG des Kingsmen, avec Merlin, ou chez lui.

\- Et bien, entre, l'invita-t-il.

L'alcool jouait encore légèrement, l'apaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Même face au reflet d'Eggsy, il parvint à éviter le sien, à grand renfort de regard dans le vide et de concentration sur un point unique.

\- Je vois quelqu'un qui se demande « putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ».

\- Je vois un jeune homme qui a du potentiel, contra-t-il. Un jeune homme qui est loyal. Qui peut faire ce qu'on lui demande. Et qui souhaite faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Eggsy cligna des yeux, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- As-tu vu le film « Un fauteuil pour deux » ?

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as vu « Nikita » ? « _Pretty Woman_ » ?

Toujours pas.

\- D'accord, abandonna Harry. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le manque de cuillère en argent t'a attribué une certaine place, mais tu pourrais en changer. Si tu es prêt à t'adapter, à apprendre, tu peux tout changer.

C'était à peu de chose près ce que lui avait dit son propre tuteur.

\- Ah ouais ! Genre « _My fair lady_ » ! s'exclama soudainement Eggsy en souriant.

\- Tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Ouais, genre, « _My fair lady_ ». Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, je t'offre l'opportunité de devenir un Kingsman.

\- Un tailleur ?

Il avait arqué le sourcil, partageant son doute.

\- Un agent, pour Kingsman.

\- Genre, un espion ?

C'était amusant la tendance qu'avait Eggsy à toujours hocher la tête quand il parlait. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du mouvement, surpris.

\- En quelque sorte. Ça t'intéresse ?

\- D't'façon, j'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

Sans lui répondre, Harry se décolla de son dos afin de coller sa main gauche contre le panneau central du triptyque, lui permettant de la scanner.

Durant la descente de la fausse pièce, il lui raconta l'historique de l'organisation pendant qu'Eggsy restait figé, observant le processus la bouche ouverte avant de revenir sur lui.

\- Jusqu'où elle va descendre, cette p'tain de machine ?

\- Assez profond.

Entrer à Kingsman lui avait appris qu'il était devenu claustrophobe, ce qui était peu étonnant au vu de son passé, mais ça avait failli lui coûter sa place. Heureusement, Merlin veillait toujours dans l'ombre.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, ce qui lui permit de réciter l'alphabet dans douze langues différentes afin de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Faire une crise n'était pas le bon moment.

Lorsque la capsule parvint à destination, il se rendit compte que le quai était désert.

\- Merde, on est en retard.

Ça allait finir par être son nom…

Pressant légèrement le pas – un gentleman ne devait jamais courir – il s'apprêta à ouvrir la marche à son protégé mais celui-ci se retrouva hypnotisé par le hangar et ses équipements. Il le laissa quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

\- Ton père avait le même air sur le visage, déclara-t-il. Moi aussi… Tu viens ?

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas à aller trop loin.

Merlin patientait à côté de la porte, vérifiant sa fiche.

\- Galahad, le salua-t-il.

\- Mon nom de code, expliqua Harry à Eggsy.

\- Encore en retard, monsieur, fit-il remarquer après avoir consulté sa montre.

Il cachait bien son amusement mais tous les deux se connaissaient trop bien pour que cela passe inaperçu.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Entrez donc, lança-t-il à Eggsy.

Celui-ci obtempéra, clairement nerveux.

Harry le regarda passer la porte, suivit par Merlin, et resta seul. Il en profita pour retirer ses lunettes et souffler.

La journée avait été juste horrible pour ses nerfs. Dès que son ami reviendra, il l'embarquera afin de faire la tournée des bars jusqu'à plus d'heure !<b


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Hey !**
> 
> **Je pensais réussir à finir la fic ce week-end mais non, tant pis xD**
> 
> **J'ai un peu avancé, mais ça devrait être bientôt bon.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Chargé d'enquête sur la mort de Lancelot, Harry patientait, scrutant le tableau chargé de formules mathématiques qui lui étaient incompréhensibles.

Il se retourna lorsque la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit sur le professeur Arnold.

\- Bonjour, euh, je peux vous renseigner ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Oui ! J'ai une question à vous poser sur la force anthropogénique.

Il faudra remercier Merlin qui lui avait écrit son petit dialogue.

\- Oh ! s'exclama, ravi, l'enseignant. C'est vrai, c'est bien ça, c'est tout simplement fascinant, à vrai dire !

Mais il ne lui laissa pas développer, l'attrapant par l'épaule puis l'oreille, le forçant à lui faire face.

\- Mon collègue est mort en essayant de vous sauver et vous avez dû voir qu'il était _très_ bien entraîné, je vous suggère donc de me dire qui vous a enlevé et pourquoi on vous a laissé partir !

La prise sur son bras était ridicule.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi… Aïe !

Sans aucune hésitation, il lui avait asséné une claque bruyante et relâché par la même occasion, avant de le reprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire ! Mais c'est… c'était…

Il gémit sa douleur.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, je vous ai à peine touché ! Non mais arrêtez…

Et sa tête éclata, le sonnant sous la surprise. Mécaniquement, il arma son briquet et eut le temps de sauter par la fenêtre, poussé par le souffle de l'explosion.

Puis, plus rien. Le néant.

* * *

C'était bien, l'inconscience.

C'est ce que se dit Harry Hart lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa barbe le démangeant et le matériel médical le gênant.

Mais en tant que bon petit soldat bien entraîné, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, signalant son réveil.

Il se reposera lorsqu'il sera mort. S'il y parvenait un jour…

* * *

Une fois assuré de son rétablissement complet, Merlin l'avait autorisé à raser cette atroce barbe qu'il haïssait, surveillant qu'il ne se coupe pas au passage.

\- Comment se passent les sélections ?

\- Je ne suis pas habilité à te partager l'information.

\- Mais bien sûr, à d'autres, se moqua-t-il. Tu es une commère, Hamish. La pire de l'institution.

Loin de prendre la mouche, son ami afficha un sourire en coin et remonta ses lunettes.

\- Alors ? Les résultats ?

\- Il s'accroche, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Par contre, il aura du mal à s'intégrer, s'il finit sélectionné. Ses manières laissent à désirer et c'est un électron libre. Il me fait penser à toi, à tes débuts. Mais en plus énergique.

\- J'ai toujours été énergique, grommela-t-il.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques piques puis Merlin partit reprendre son poste de superviseur. Le travail était loin de lui manquer !

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry eut droit à une nouvelle visite, il était à nouveau devant le lave-main à s'appliquer de l'after-shave, les cheveux peignés en arrière et habillé d'un pyjama blanc ainsi que de sa robe de chambre en velours matelassée.

C'était agréable, parfois, d'avoir son petit confort.

Et, surtout, ça lui évitait de réfléchir à la pièce étouffante où il était enfermé.

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, et pourtant l'identité de son visiteur n'aurait pu être mieux clamé.

\- On t'a jamais dit de frapper ?

\- Seulement quand je repère pour un cambriolage.

Quelques semaines seulement étaient passées, mais la différence était là : Eggsy se tenait plus droit, il avait l'air plus sûr de moi et presque… heureux. Il commençait à se retrouver.

Le carlin qu'il tenait en laisse et qui furetait partout ne devait pas y être étranger non plus.

Le pouvoir qu'avaient les animaux… Fascinant.

\- Merlin m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

Le chiot aboya à ce moment, patinant sur le lino brillant.

\- J'espère que son dressage se passe aussi bien que le tien, commenta Harry en se retournant, les mains dans les poches.

\- Assis, ordonna l'adolescent.

Il lui adressa son petit sourire insolent lorsqu'il fut obéi immédiatement.

\- Félicitations, tu fais parti des six finalistes, déclara l'agent en s'approchant de lui. Les résultats de tes tests sont meilleurs que je ne l'espérais.

Sur le mur, l'écran affichait les six profils des recrues restantes, dont celui de son protégé. Il y avait là un rien d'orgueil mal placé mais il n'en avait cure. Certains vices avaient du bon, parfois.

Mais on toqua à la porte, coupant aux compliments.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer ladite porte de l'index, souriant moqueusement, rappelant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

\- Entrez ! Invita-t-il.

\- Ah, Eggsy… Je voudrais avoir une conversation en tête à tête. Tu peux disposer, le salua-t-il.

\- Pas question, répliqua Harry. Laissons-le observer. Qu'il apprenne un truc ou deux.

Il avait développé un sourire agaçant, calqué sur son ancien professeur de potions et celui-ci avait tendance à ressurgir lorsqu'il voulait jouer un tour pendable à quelqu'un ou qu'il était simplement d'humeur joueuse.

Et il avait depuis longtemps perdu tout instinct de survie élémentaire.

Ils firent tous trois face à l'écran.

\- Comme vous voulez. Jetez un œil là-dessus.

Les profils disparurent au profit du court extrait provenant de lunettes d'Harry.

Eggsy fut le seul à réagir à l'éclatement de la boîte crânienne du professeur Arnold. Mais il fallait dire que Galahad l'avait vécu et que Merlin avait dû visionner le passage en boucle, le connaissant.

\- Putain la vache ! Ça c'est grave Harry ! Vous lui avez explosé la tête ! C'est un peu beaucoup, non ?

\- En réalité, l'explosion a été causé par un implant derrière l'oreille. Ici, indiqua le superviseur après avoir pianoté sur sa tablette. Sous la cicatrice.

Un gros plan se fit sous l'oreille du professeur, une cicatrice irradiait de lumière orange.

\- Mon matériel a-t'il capté le signal qui l'a déclenché ?

\- Fort heureusement, oui. Et malheureusement, l'adresse IP que j'ai relevé est enregistré chez Valentine Corporation.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une piste, il a des millions d'employés à travers le monde.

Le profil du milliardaire excentrique apparut.

\- C'gars-là, Richmond Valentine, c'est un génie ! Déclara Eggsy avec admiration.

Ses deux voisins se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué et légèrement inquiet.

\- Vous avez pas vu son discours, aujourd'hui ?

Merlin regarda Harry mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le haut du corps légèrement penché en avant, attentif aux propos de son protégé. Alors il pianota une fois de plus.

\- Non.

\- Le jeune homme sourit, fier de cette attention, et s'empara de la tablette de commande pour afficher la rediffusion dudit discours.

« - Nous dépensons, chacun, une moyenne de deux mille dollars par an pour nos téléphones mobiles et l'utilisation d'Internet. Ce qui me donne le grand plaisir d'annoncer que ce temps est révolu. À partir de demain, chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, pourra exiger une carte SIM gratuite compatible avec tous les téléphones mobiles, tous les ordinateurs et il utiliser mon réseau, gratuitement. Appels gratuits, internet gratuit, pour tous les abonnés. Pour toutes leurs vies… »

Des applaudissements retentirent alors que le public à l'écran se levait pour saluer la philanthropie du milliardaire.

Mais ce fut l'assistante qui les fit réagir, Merlin arrachant sa télécommande des mains d'Eggsy mais il n'eut pas le temps de taper sa commande qu'Harry s'en empara à son tour, les yeux rivés sur l'image, le poids des années plus visible que jamais.

Quelques touches sélectionnées et un zoom fut réalisé sur la cicatrice rougeâtre se situant derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- L'assistante de Valentine a la même cicatrice due à l'implant. Je crois que Monsieur Valentine et moi devrions nous voir en tête à tête.

Merlin put enfin récupérer son faux bloc et ainsi afficher l'agenda du visionnaire.

\- Il a un dîner de gala dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Je vous aurai une invitation. Il faudra être prudent. Depuis votre malaise, des centaines de VIPs ont disparut sans aucune demande de rançon, comme pour le professeur Arnold.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que mon personnage soir digne d'être kidnappé.

Mis de côté, le novice rata le regard de connivence que partagea les deux hommes.

Le portefeuille Potter et Black était très étoffé et permettait ce genre de fantaisies sans sourciller. Tout était véridique. À Merlin de sélectionner le meilleur !

* * *

Harry croisa les candidats alors qu'il quittait enfin le QG. Si la plupart des émotions qu'il pouvait lire lui était familière – déception, fierté, résignation – celle de son protégé le surprit. Pourquoi cet air renfrogné ?

Il attrapa son vieil ami par la manche de son Barbour pour lui soutirer des informations.

\- Et là, j'ai tiré sur l'extracteur, ce qui a permis à son parachute de se déployer et il est partie en arrière !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais utilisé la technique du murmure… Essaierais-tu de te venger ? Le gourmanda faussement Harry.

\- Il faut bien s'amuser ! Et puis, c'est une forte tête ce gamin, il a très bien compris la leçon !

\- Voyez qui parle !

À leur époque, c'était Merlin qui jouait ce rôle, Harry étant encore trop brisé et trop formaté pour s'insurger des ordres. Par contre, ils finirent par se rentrer dedans assez rapidement, à l'image de Charlie et d'Eggsy. Mais si eux s'en sortirent bons camarades, il était évident que pour cette génération-là, le sang allait finir par couler.

\- Tu as lu le dossier, au fait ?

\- Tout est là-dedans, le rassura-t-il en tapotant sa tempe de l'index. Fais confiance à mes neurones.

\- Ne sont-ils pas actuellement ministre de la magie ? Le taquina Merlin.

\- Va caresser un dragon, Hamish.

Et pour faire bonne figure, il jeta un sort aux souliers impeccablement cirés de son vieil ami afin que les lacets se nouent entre eux, puis l'abandonna à son triste et ridicule sort, rejoignant sa maison afin de sélectionner sa meilleure armure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Ce fut peu simple de l'écrire, je ne vais pas le cacher, et vous vous en serez rendus compte, je pense.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Son chauffeur le déposa devant la porte du milliardaire et s'en alla sans un bruit.

Harry se retrouva seul sous le porche, dans son costume en velours, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir réalisé un faux départ.

Le principe d'un gala, c'est de réunir une foule importante, surtout dans un but aussi lucratif !

Mais il n'y avait aucune voiture et nul bruit de fête ne s'échappait de la villa…

Après, peut-être le voiturier était très efficace et que l'isolation sonore était à la pointe ?

Ne pouvant se départir de ce frisson glacé qui lui parcourait le dos avec une déplaisante habitude, il fit face à la porte d'entrée, frappant au heurtoir qui y était accroché.

L'huis s'ouvrit sur M. Valentine lui-même.

\- Monsieur De Verre ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer ! Le salua-t-il.

\- Je suis affreusement navré, j'ai dû me tromper de jour, il semblerait… déclara Harry.

Sauf que c'était Merlin qui s'était chargé de l'ensemble. Et que Merlin ne réalisait jamais d'erreur.

\- Oh non non non, j'ai annulé ce gala à cause de bous.

L'index pointé en sa direction était beaucoup trop accusateur pour qu'il se sente confortable.

\- Celui qui désire faire un don de ce montant mérite d'être le seul invité. Mais entrez !

Le pas légèrement hésitant, Harry passa le pas de la porte alors que celle-ci se fermant derrière lui.

\- Je dois admettre que j'étais impatient de vous rencontrer. Il y a peu de milliardaires que je ne connais pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

_Juste toutes les fortunes magiques qui se planquent dans les coffres de Gringott's…_

\- Et bien sûr, j'ai demandé à mes employés de mettre le nez dans vos affaires. Votre fortune ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Comment vos ancêtres l'ont constitués ?

_En écoulant des potions dont vous n'avez même pas idée…_

Cette simple pensée fit naître un sourire qu'il tenta de réprimer. Lui et les potions…

\- L'immobilier, principalement. L'immobilier et la bourse.

Il fixa la demoiselle qui traversa le couloir devant eux, à la recherche de cette petite cicatrice derrière l'oreille.

\- Rien de douteux, en tout cas, si cela vous inquiète.

\- J'essaye seulement de savoir de quel calibre vous êtes, s'esclaffa son interlocuteur. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ça.

\- Je comprends totalement.

\- Vous avez faim ?

Leurs pas les avaient mené à travers la villa jusqu'à la salle de réception où une table était dressée.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Oh ! Prenez place ! L'invita-t-il en tirant sa chaise.

Sa garde du corps surgit à cet instant, poussant un chariot de service lourdement chargé d'argenterie.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant son avancée, si ce n'était celui provoqué par les spatules qui remplaçaient ses jambes à partir des genoux, d'après son dossier.

Richmond accrocha sa serviette à son col, ce qui était contraire aux bonnes manières, mais Harry se contenta de plisser les lèvres, plus préoccupé par ce que cachait la cloche. Il ne dînait pas avec n'importe qui et il ne serait donc pas surpris de découvrir des morceaux de ses proches.

Enfin, s'il en avait encore.

Mais le couvercle ne cachait que des frites et des burgers, plats bien inoffensifs quand la santé le permettait.

Très fier de son effet, le milliardaire souriait de toutes ses dents à un Harry désabusé. Cultiver son côté décalé était bon pour son image et il ne s'en lassait pas, quelques soient les circonstances.

\- Je prendrai un big mac, merci.

\- Excellent choix ! Mais il n'y a rien de meilleur que deux cheeseburgers à la sauce secrète qui vont bien avec ce Laffitte 1945.

\- Un tandem classique. Et puis-je suggérer un sundae et un Château d'Yquem 1937 pour le dessert ?

\- Excellente idée ! Alors ! Vous voulez faire un don à ma fondation.

L'ambiance redevint sérieux pendant que Gazelle préparait les assiettes derrière eux, en silence.

\- Vous êtes conscient que je suis en perte de vitesse dans le secteur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le changement climatique est une menace qui nous affecte tous, Monsieur Valentine. Et vous faîtes partie de quelques hommes de pouvoir qui partagent mes inquiétudes.

\- Non, je vais tout arrêter parce qu'en fait ça me conduirait nulle part. La moindre petite recherche me menait à la même conclusion.

\- Que les émissions de carbone sont une discussion et qu'on a passé le point de non-retour malgré toutes les mesures qu'on a envisagé ?

Il rit suite à cette déclaration, appuyant son bras au dossier de sa chaise.

\- Vous connaissez votre sujet.

\- Oh, parfois, j'envie la totale ignorance de ceux qui connaissent moins bien leur… sujet… avoua Harry. Le professeur Arnold l'a toujours dit : « l'humanité est le seul virus condamné à vivre avec la connaissance terrifiante de fragile mortalité de son hôte. »

C'était un pari risqué de citer ce pauvre homme, mais il avait dû s'enquiller des heures de conférences et toutes ses thèses, alors s'il pouvait au moins répéter une de ses plus grandes croyances…

Il devait rentabiliser toutes ces heures supplémentaires…

\- Vous savez que nous sommes peu nombreux à le connaître ?

Harry remua inconfortablement dans son siège. Il avait perdu son pari.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez les films d'espionnage, Monsieur De Verre ?

Il tourna la tête sur la droite. Gazelle était assise là, attentive, et elle leva sa jambe droite, sa prothèse acérée menaçant sa gorge.

\- Aujourd'hui, ils sont tous un peu sérieux à mon goût. Mais les vieux films… étaient merveilleux. J'adore un bon film avec une intrigue compliquée et théâtrale.

L'ambiance avait l'air de s'être réchauffée alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards entendus.

\- Un bon vieux James Bond, ho, bon sang ! S'enthousiasma Valentine. Ah, quand, j'étais gosse, pour moi c'était un métier formidable… Espion et gentleman…

Mais c'était évident que ce n'était qu'une facette…

\- J'ai toujours pensé que les méchants étaient les plus importants dans les James Bond. Étant gosse, je me voyais devenir un flamboyant mégalomane.

_Afin de racheter la Grunnings, de virer les Dursley de leur pavillon et de les réduire à de pauvres miettes ils l'avaient fait pour lui… Une simple vengeance._

\- Quel dommage que vous et mois ayons dû grandir, reprit le milliardaire après un court silence où ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard.

Un léger sourire détendit leurs visages nostalgiques, puis l'hôte attrapa son cheeseburger qu'il éleva.

\- Bon appétit !

* * *

Faisant une fois de plus fi de toutes convenances, Richmond Valentine raccompagna son invité à la porte alors qu'ils devisaient toujours.

\- Donnez-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir à votre proposition. Mes collaborateurs contacteront les vôtres et… ça ira tout seul.

\- Et… encore une fois, merci pour ce moment, le salua Harry.

Celui-ci monta dans sa voiture où il put ouvrir légèrement son col et souffler.

Il avait joué avec le feu une fois de plus et il allait se faire taper sur les doigts.

* * *

Arthur avait convié Galahad à déjeuner pour qu'il puisse relater sa soirée, malgré le rapport qui lui aura été adressé plus tôt.

\- Valentine ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, déclara-t-il alors que le serviteur repartait avec la soupière. Je n'ai pu obtenir que ça, juste en arrivant.

Cliquant sur le bouton adéquat sur la monture de ses lunettes, il afficha sur l'écran la vidéo où passait l'employée qui avait attiré son attention, de la documentation sous le bras. Un zoom fut appliqué dessus, dévoilant la couverture du flyer.

\- L'église missionnaire de _South Glade_ est un groupe de propagande haineuse du Kentucky. Le FBI les surveille depuis des années.

_Le genre où les Dursley s'épanouiraient avec délectation._

\- Mais vous pensez que Valentine est un sympathisant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de preuves d'une connexion directe, mas je vais trouver, assura-t-il en se servant à boire.

\- Oh, mais j'y pense, reprit son supérieur. Notre liste de personnes disparues qui augmente sans cesse comprend à présent un membre d'une famille royale scandinave. La princesse royale Tilde.

L'identité de la jeune femme apparut à son tour sur la surface du miroir.

S'attaquer à la royauté, quelqu'en soit sa nationalité, était très dangereux, même à cette époque. Le peuple chérissait ces reliquats d'une autre époque, de manière ouverte ou camouflée, selon l'Histoire de son pays.

Et encore plus au Royaume-Unis.

Malgré que les sorciers étaient sous les ordres du Ministère de la Magie et qu'il n'y avait personne au-dessus du ministre, Harry restait un citoyen de la Couronne dans son cœur.

Il avait eu droit à sa place réservée pour le mariage de Kate et William, quand même !

* * *

Les informations allaient lui provoquer un décollement de la rétine, à force de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui se passait une des dernières épreuves d'Eggsy, Harry put donc couper la présentatrice sans aucun remord. Comme si la philanthropie pouvait exister dans ce monde.

Toute action nécessitait une récompense.

Tout comme les trois finalistes s'en rendront compte d'ici ce soir…

\- Comment fonctionne ce truc, déjà ?

\- Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué une bonne vingtaine de fois. C'est hors de ta portée, alors abandonne, soupira Merlin. Pour la paix de mes pauvres neurones.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort ? Ou la potion de polynectar ? Elle est très efficace…

\- Parce que Perceval et Arthur ne possèdent pas de magie. Et que c'est enregistré. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, ça aussi…

Harry fit la moue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait autant de mal à comprendre tout ce qui dépassait le niveau technologique d'une voiture télécommandée ! Il avait dû s'y mettre sur le tard, une fois après avoir quitté l'armée.

\- Bon, va te préparer loin de moi, je t'en supplie… soupira finalement le superviseur. Ou il va falloir embaucher une personne de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas Kingsman qui va s'en plaindre ! Plaisanta-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Non, c'est sûr, commenta Merlin, enfin seul.

Après tout, les sphères de pouvoir voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil les électrons libres. Surtout quand ceux-ci faisaient partie des dix premiers milliardaires britanniques, et possédaient suffisamment de pouvoir pour le prendre, s'il le voulait.

Harry Hart ou Harry Potter, c'était le même danger.

* * *

Eggsy était attaché aux rails escamotables, portant une de ses tenues surprenantes – des baskets avec des _ailes_ , sérieusement ? - se débattant pour se libérer des grosses cordes qui le maintenaient au sol, s'égosillant d'insultes à l'encontre de la face de rat qui lui proposait de le libérer contre des informations sur l'institution.

Mais le jeune homme connaissait la valeur des renseignements, le sort des balances. Et il était pourvu d'une loyauté qui forçait au respect.

_Si seulement Ron avait pu être de ce bois là…_

Le passage du train coupa leur échange passionné, révélant la trappe et la mise en scène orchestrée ;

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Vachement bien joué, le félicita-t-il.

\- Ils ont fait quoi les autres ?

Son ton était surprenamment calme, mais quand on le connaissait, on savait qu'il cachait sa rancœur et était à deux doigts de bouder.

\- Roxy a réussi l'épreuve haut la main. Charlie est le prochain. Tu veux regarder ?

Cette question était purement rhétorique, la réponse était si évidente…

En fait, leur relation ressemblerait à celle qu'il avait avec Drago Malefoy, par bien des aspects.

\- Ouais, j'veux bien.

* * *

Assister à la fausse trahison de la recrue avait une saveur douce-amère.

Arthur avait mis tant d'espoir dans son candidat, prendre en pleine face ses défauts avait de l'ébranler dans ses principes. Surtout qu'une fille et un roturier avaient été plus droit dans leurs bottes que cet aristo raté.

Harry avait toujours eu un rien de fierté mal placée…

\- Galahad, Perceval, toutes nos félicitations. Vos candidats ont atteint le processus final de mise à l'essai, déclara pompeusement Merlin. Selon la tradition, vous avez vingt-quatre heures à passer en leur compagnie. Eggsy… soyez conscient que votre père avait atteint ce stade. À partir de maintenant, vous travaillez sans filet, entendu ?

Les deux aspirants échangèrent un regard, encore un peu sonnés par l'expérience précédente. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on risquait de se faire écraser par un train ! Mais ça risquait de devenir leur quotidien, très prochainement…

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien… Rompez.

Les quatre adultes quittèrent la salle des commandes dans le silence, abandonnant Charlie aux moqueries de leur superviseur.


End file.
